In the art of digital signal processing, a clock signal is typically used to synchronize the activities of various signal processing components. This clock signal typically comprises a square wave with a constant frequency.
As processing speeds increase, higher frequency clock signals become necessary. The frequency range of transistor-based clock signal generators is limited by the switching speed of the transistors used. For some applications, clock frequencies beyond the range of transistor-based clock signal generators may be desirable.